The present invention relates generally to locking systems and prefabricated modular exhibit systems or partitions assemblies used by exhibitors at trade shows, exhibitions, art galleries and conventions to advertise and promote their products and goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prefabricated modular exhibit system which achieves a seamless variable surfaced wall capable of many heights and angles while permitting cables, such as electrical or telephone cables, to be channeled therethrough.
Modular exhibit structures are constructed to offer a wide variety of configurations, to be light in weight, and to reduce shipping costs. Modular exhibit structures are also constructed so that they can be easily assembled, dismantled and shipped to another location and reassembled, time after time. It has been standard practice to join wall panels together by clips, bolts, latch and receiver fasteners or other fastening means. However there are problems with the existing fasteners. Most clips mentioned in prior art wall panel connectors are inserted from the top and or bottom of the wall panel. While this method is effective in holding wall panels together, they do not, however, connect in the middle of the wall panel. Thus, the wall panel is rendered less stable and visually unappealing.
Latch and receiver fasteners are used to achieve good medial contact between two walls panels, however a tool must be inserted into the front or rear surfaces of the wall panel thus creating a hole in one or both surfaces in order to access the fastener. Many users of this fastening method have used small circle plugs of various materials to cover up these holes.
Bolts have also been used to connect wall panels together and provide a great amount of medial contact, however all wall panels constructed in this manner are single sided and therefore less versatile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,720 to La Bruzza discloses a panel system in which adjacent panels are removably joined at their edges and which includes a pair of substantially identical clips, each of which is affixed to an edge of a panel. Each clip includes a base portion and a body portion extending from the base portion in a generally perpendicular direction. However, the LaBruzza panel system is not easy to mold or extrude and has been found to be insufficiently strong and rigid. Moreover, the panel system of LaBruzza is complex and expensive to produce.
Prior art exhibit system wall panels also have levelers to adjust the height of wall panels enabling all panels to be adjusted level to the floor. With small adjustable nut plates attached to the levelers, or in some cases no adjustable plates, leveling wall panels after they are in place has proven to be very complicated if not impossible. Most nut plates are no larger than three- eights of an inch, limiting adjustment due to the small size of a typical three-eights inch wrench used in the process. Prior attempts to provide a strong and sturdy leveler have not been completely successful.
Existing prior art exhibit system wall panels also have the disadvantage of having either no electrical wiring or pre-wired electrical wiring installed inside designated wall panels. However, having pre-wired electrical wiring within the wall panels has proven to be problematic when changing the location of required electrical on exhibits as such systems require the relocation of an entire wall panel. This can be time consuming and costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a locking system which is sufficiently rigid and strong, while simple to use and inexpensive to produce. There is also a need for a prefabricated modular wall exhibit system which joins panels and partitions with tight medial contact between panels without special tools in a seamless and aesthetically pleasing manner while providing sufficient structural rigidity. Such a panel system should enable exhibit builders the ability to make last minute changes on the show floor by adding electrical extension cords and telephone cables within each panel frame. What is also needed is a locking system which enables a user to hang prefabricated wall panels of great size and weight to other similar panels with relative ease. Such a paneling system should be versatile by allowing a user to choose multiple interior material configurations within the panels. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a locking system comprises a first wedge secured within a first channel of a first object, and a second wedge secured within a second channel of a second object. The first wedge is placed in the first channel such that the finger is downwardly directed, and the second wedge is placed in the second channel such that the finger is directed upwardly so that upon sliding the first and second channels relative to one another, the first and second wedges interlock with one another causing the first and second objects to be connected.
The first wedge includes a base secured to an inner wall of the first channel, and a tapered finger extending from the base. The finger and base cooperatively form a ledge. The second wedge is substantially identical to the first wedge and includes a base secured to an inner wall of the second channel and a tapered finger extending from the base, a finger and base forming a ledge. The first and second wedges also include apertures for acceptance of a bolt therethrough and into the first and second channels to securely hold the first and second wedges in place within the first and second channels. Preferably, the first and second wedges also include a cavity to provide structural strength when the wedges are comprised of a non-metallic material, such as plastic.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first and second objects comprise either a modular exhibit panel or an elongated panel connector. Each panel includes an outer frame comprised of hollow internal and external vertical members slidably connected to one another, and hollow internal and external horizontal members slidably connected to one another. The horizontal and vertical members are arranged to form the frame, typically in a rectangular shape. The internal horizontal and vertical members include an open-face channel directed into the frame that serves to securely receive wall panel composites and the like. The external horizontal and vertical members also include an open-face channel directed outward with respect to the frame which comprises the previously mentioned channels housing the wedges.
The external horizontal open-faced channels are configured to received electrical or telephone cables, and the external horizontal members include an aperture positioned over an internal vertical member for the insertion of electrical or telephone cable into the hollow vertical member. The external horizontal members also include apertures configured to securely receive a foot member, which is preferably adjustable in height.
The panel connector is multi-faceted and includes an open-faced channel in at least two facets thereof. A third wedge, which is substantially similar to the first and second wedges, is secured within the open-faced channel of the panel connector. The panel connector preferably includes projections extending from an internal wall of the channel for securing the wedge within the channel. The panel connector also includes a central aperture and a plurality of projections extending into the central aperture to facilitate a frictional fit with a foot member, or either a vertical extension member so that the panel connectors can be stacked upon one another to effectively heighten the panel system.
Thus, to securely associate first and second panels with one another, the first wedge in the first outwardly directed channel of a vertical member of a first panel frame is place in an orientation generally opposite a third wedge within the panel connector channel. The second wedge is place in a second outwardly directed channel of the vertical member of a second panel frame so as to be oriented generally opposite the third wedge within the panel connector channel. Upon sliding the first outwardly directed channel of the vertical member of the first panel frame and second outwardly directed channel of the vertical member of the second panel frame relative to the panel connector channels, the first and second wedges interlock with the third wedges causing the first and second panels to be connected to the panel connector. Edges of the first and second panels or panel connectors can be similarly connected.
Such a modular exhibit panel and locking system is relatively inexpensive to produce, achieves a seamless variable surface wall capable of many heights and angles while permitting cables to be channeled therethrough. Due to the fact that the panel partitions are joined not only at the ends, but also within the middle of the wall panel, the system achieves outstanding structural rigidity. The system is able to be easily adjusted and leveled in an effortless manner.